Ultraman Taiga (series)
1= |-| 2= |Urutoraman Taiga}} is the 31st entry of the Ultra Series, created by Tsuburaya Productions, and the first Ultra Series to be broadcast in the Reiwa era. Synopsis Aliens have been emigrating to Earth secretly, but only a handful knows about this truth. Living in such a society, the main character Hiroyuki Kudo begins working at a private security organization E.G.I.S. (Enterprise of Guard and Investigation Services). The organization takes care of cases related with aliens, and Hiroyuki works day and night to protect peace. However, there lies a huge secret in him, which he himself is not aware of. He carries Ultraman Taiga’s “particle of light”. The new story begins as Taiga’s powers revive from Hiroyuki's body!https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Characters EGIS *Hiroyuki Kudo (Protagonist) *Pirika Asahikawa *Homare Souya *Kana Sasaki External Affairs X Division *Sakura Antagonists *Kirisaki Other *Rento Kujo *Nana Kujo *Volk *Ai Tennoji *Maiko Namekata *Maria Ultras Tri-Squad *Ultraman Taiga *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma Villains *Ultraman Tregear *Imitation Ultraman Belial New Generation Heroes *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Rosso *Ultraman Blu Others *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Jack (Flashback) *Ultraman Zero Kaiju and Seijin Good *Young Mother Zandrias **Baby Zandrias *King Guesra Chibisuke *Alien Damara *Ilt *Lunah *Alien Pitt Hitomi Mizuno Evil *Zegan *Hellberus *Galactron MK2 *Deavorick (MB) *Segmeger *Alien Gapiya Abel *Alien Babarue *Alien Hook *Night Fang *Alien Keel *Hupnath *Majappa *Black King *Alien Zelan Oshoro *Gymaira *Gigadelos *Chiburoid *Alien Chibu Mabuze *Skull Gomora *Demaaga *Bemular *Zetton *Gorothunder *Aribunta 'Villain Guild' *Alien Zetton Zolin *Alien Markind *Alien Magma *Alien Kukaratch *Cicada Human *Rekyum Man *Volk *Garmes Man *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Hupnath *Alien Bado El-Ray Neutral *Alien Rivers Kawazu *Alien Fanton *Alien Seger Aoi *Alien Perolynga *Alien Nackle Odyssa *Pagos *Alien Galo *Dethmon *Purana *Baby Samekujira *Lim Eleking *Baby Vadata *Alien Semon Meed *Alien Kukaratch *Alien Bat Seiji Komori Confirmed *Pandon *Alien Ghos *Giestron *Takkong *Ura Voice Drama As a follow up to each episode, an original voice drama titled Tri-Squad VoiceDrama will be uploaded to Tsuburaya Productions' YouTube channel. The main characters will be the three Ultras within Hiroyuki.https://m-78.jp/taiga/post-827/ Cast * : * : * : "Pirika's original actress, Momoka, was replaced by Ayuri Yoshinaga, due to conflicting schedule.https://m-78.jp/taiga/post-453/ * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * * : Voice Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : Narrator * Staff *Directed by: Ryuichi Ichino (Main Director), Makoto Kamiya (Special Skill Director), Kiyotaka Taguchi, Masayoshi Takesue, Takanori Tsujimoto, Tomoyasu Koshi *Series Screenwriter: Sotaro Hayashi, Takao Nakano *Screenplay: Aya Satsuki, Junichiro Ashiki, Sachio Yanai, Uiko Miura, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, Kyoko Katsuya, Misaki Morie *Music Composer: Music :;Opening *'Buddy, steady, go!' **Artist: Takuma Terashima **Lyrics: Takuma Terashima **Composer: Cheru Watanabe :;Ending *'Hitotsu Boshi' **Artist: Sayaka Sasaki **Lyrics: Sayaka Sasaki **Composer: Shota Horie *'Sign' **Artist: Sphere :;Insert Themes *'Chou Yuusha BUDDY GO!' **Artist: Takuma Terahsima *'WISE MAN'S PUNCH' **Artist: Hino Satoshi *'Hado wo Iku Kaze no Gotoshi' **Artist: Shota Hayama Videos 新番組『ウルトラマンタイガ』特報PV！ 7月6日(土)あさ9時～テレビ東京系にて放送！ 7 6(土)スタート・新番組『ウルトラマンタイガ』スペシャルムービー【本編映像初公開！】 寺島拓篤 10thシングル「Buddy, steady, go!」Music Clip Short ver. 新番組予告『ウルトラマンタイガ』テレビ東京系 2019年7 6(土) あさ9時～スタート！ Gallery TaigaTitleCard.jpg|Title Logo TaigaEarlyPoster2.jpg UltramanTaigaPosterSeries.jpg TaigaPoster2.png UltramanTaigaBanner.jpg TaigaTimelineTable.jpg|Timeline Table Trivia *Despite officially being the first Reiwa era series, it is still part of the "New Generation" series, making it the 7th New Generation Ultra Series. *The series' catchphrase at the second sentence is a homage to the third verse from Ultraman Taro's intro theme. *The "T" denoting Taiga's name in the title card is similar to Taro's title card, which also did the same albeit in a more visible manner. *''Ultraman Taiga'' is the first New Generation series to have more than 25 episodes discounting Ginga and Ginga S since they are seen as separate entries. Note External Links *Official website References Category:Reiwa Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Series Category:Productions Category:New Generation Series